


Surprising Cellmates

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse, Angry Sex, F/F, Forced Consent, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, repentance story, woman sitting on woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early in season 7 of Buffy, with Willow going to answer for her misbehavior in season 6, Faith is in prison for murder, and these women wind up as cellmates- but they hate oneanother. Willow: because Faith raped Xander Harris, whom she considers her brother, and loves as such. Faith; due to Willow's annoying personality.<br/>This is "Dominant Cuddlebug Willow paired with Hates to be Touched Faith Lehane". Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complete Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Chapter Notes: Much of this chapter features Willow’s trial, and Faith’s thoughts in prison when they meet there.

Surprising Cellmates: Willow/Faith.

By James C.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (the series, all characters, and everything about it) belongs to Joss Whedon, and until he decides to sell his franchise, he decides who can accept money for works in it, I have no such contract with him, so... This will NOT be monetarily rewarded! I am NOT Going to accept a single Cent for this piece, this is just for fun.

Pairing:

****Willow/Faith ****

Characters:

****Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane, various ocs, and the First will show up. ****

Setting:

****mainly; a correctional facility for women., also, the ‘rectory’ of a synagogue (because Willow is Jewish.) ****

Sources include:

****“Go ask Malice”- for some of Faith’s past’s details, some of Willow’s background sensibilities are drawn from Jewish teachings of about 2000 years ago- traditional Jewish teachings, that is; referencing some of where she went wrong.- and Wrong she did go!

Cuddle bug! Willow is drawn (the concept) from April’s “Branches of the Willow”

‘Hates-to-be-touched’! Faith is basically a joke when pairing her with Willow (the cuddle bug) and, for a funny touch, having Willow be dominant in that situation. (the joke is “Dominant cuddle bug)

Some of Faith’s history of abuse is derived from a video on Youtube named “Childhood” which Seems to claim that as a girl, Faith was raped by her mom!

Also, in seasons 3 + 4 of Buffy, it seems clear that Faith and Willow hate each other.

Stephen T has made an excellent document on both Faith and Willow seeking to repent, and that (named “Faith, Willow, and repentance”) is one of the basis.

In addition, this is a lot more of a decent rendition of Dominant Willow/Forced submissive Faith than MTLL’s Gehanna in AFF.N- but that is a bizarre situation.

Author’s Notes:

****My take on Willow is she’s a Messianic Jew, who’s gone Horribly wrong in behavior (homosexual acts= disgraceful in Jewish teachings, as well as in All Abrahamic Teachings, and deviating into the occult- can be compared to ‘telephoning the mob’), she’ll be coming across as sort-of a ‘Jewish Xena’ type character in her own right; practically a princess who devoted her life to ‘community defense’. Willow’s personality is also extremely sisterly I the series (as far as I can tell), especially with regards to Xander Harris. And that trait is simply beautiful!

Derived from “Go Ask Malice” (by Robert Joseph Levy), where Faith Lehane Appears to have been brought up Catholic- she’ll be in this story.

Both these women are trying to get their lives back in order in this story- so they’d deserve our support in that.

Which brings us to the Villain; The First Evil, essentially the Devil (Lucifer, Satan, whatever alias it goes by, et cetera.)- a supreme corruptor in personality.

Time Setting:

****About the beginning of Season 7, or in-between, so, Willow is still dealing with her darkness, but takes a different approach to it’s defeat, and Faith is trying to correct her darkness too. ****

Chapter #1.) Complete Surprise!

　

Faith Lehane was bored completely out of her skull. For the last forty-five minutes at least, she had been bouncing her rubber ball that she had purchased from the prison store against the wall of her cell! Why this had happened this way was that her cellmate had tried to attack her intimately- BIG Mistake! Faith had Royally bad memories of being touched like THAT! And, simply put; she’d put the woman in the prison hospital! Well, when the guards found out Why these two ladies had been in such a fight- Faith had gotten something of a free pass; but rules are rules, and, after almost a month of not having somebody to talk to- she was Bored Stiff. In desperation, the young woman had gotten herself a little toy ball to help pass the time. When the local corrections officer on duty walked by- Boy was she surprised! Not only did she now have a cellmate- it was somebody she knew! “Red!” Faith half blurted, half whispered, recognizing the gal at the bars of her cell.

Maybe two months earlier:

 

Willow had just arrived home to 1630 Ravello Drive, a home she shared with Buffy- her landlady, in essence, to find that her best friend was nowhere to be seen, and after some meditating on what had happened, she elected to call her synagogue to try to make amends. In a near panic, after dialing for Rupert Giles, she also telephoned the Sunnydale Nasserite Synagogue, somewhere she hadn’t been in years- her family’s synagogue, the fellow who picked up the phone was Rabbi Micah- her ‘pastor’ and she convinced him to allow her visit the rectory for a meeting.

The meeting was scheduled for just after services on the Jewish Sabbath, different from the Christian one, her faith celebrates the day of rest on a Saturday, not Sunday, and the meeting would take place at about 10:15am, she would just stay after services to talk to the pastor- that’s the difference for her this time.

When the services were done, and everyone else was clearing out, she remained seated, with her ‘resolve face’ on. Her parents noticed, but took little notice of their adult daughter’s facial expression- had they paid more attention to her during her adolescence- they might have noticed that she was going to do something she wasn’t entirely comfortable with… in a nutshell, she was ‘stealing herself up’ for some task. But unfortunately, her parents were kind- of emotionally absent- one reason she envied her best friend: Buffy’s family bonds were stronger than hers.

When the service area was empty, she walked into the rectory, to try to make amends for her offenses against Yahweh and her neighbors- this was **_not_** going to be easy! And she was **_not_** looking forward to it, but she simply **_had to do it_**! For the sake of her soul!

The redheaded woman walked in, and Rabbi Micah gestured to a chair in his office, which she took, facing him. _“Now’s the time to testify.”_ Willow thought, grimly. She had a propensity for pride, and this made it harder to repent, but sometimes you simply have to muscle through it- as in a difficult topic in school… one of the points of a previous sermon he had given to the congregation once when she was there. When she finally got through her psycho-emotional ‘constipation’ ( Weird way to think of egotism, I know, but bear with me there)- I mean she just couldn’t bring herself to easily admit she had done wrong, not much beyond that- she explained that she Had become sexually active before marriage, she had taken a girlfriend, and, after a fight- violated her, as well as murdering her lesbian lover’s killer in a fit of rage. Micah nodded to each offense, as if cataloging them for judgment, silently. Then, with a grim face, he responded “You mean you raped her?” her answer shocked him- she just seemed so sweet- “And enslaved her in some sense.” Now he **was** shocked! “I see.” he said grimly.

Then, after some moments of silence: he informed her in no uncertain terms that she would have to turn herself over to the state for punishment for these crimes- he was familiar with California State Laws in Criminal matters, and had some knowledge of what lawyers do know too- he had studied law with some of them; and, in the meeting, counseled her on what, and how to explain her activities to the authorities to avoid looking like a lunatic, but like the criminal she had to get out of being.

Taking that knowledge, the next week she turned herself over to the police, on charges of rape and murder, resolve face on, she testified in a confession- knowing all the while that she was also making up to Yahweh as she testified to the state for her felonies against her neighbors. Willow was erroneous on having murdered Warren, but she Believed she did murder him, so she confessed.

So penitent was she that when they offered to allow her to return home for the night, to await her trial, she flat-out refused to go; the woman **demanded** to stay in a holding cell!

On the day of her trial, the redheaded woman was wearing a midnight blue just-beyond-the-knee length dress with thick straps and no sleeves, fashionable flat shoes, and very pale beige stockings, her hair had a clip in the left side so it was predominantly to her right, but wouldn’t obscure her eyesight. She was also wearing a white blouse underneath her dress. To her left was her Rabbi, and to her right at the same table was her public defender. Almost immediately she was advised to plead “not guilty”, but she insisted upon a plead of “guilty”, to alleviate her conscience of what she had done.

The state had serious problems coming up with evidence regarding her felonies that she insisted she had committed, but, much to the flat-out surprise of the Prosecutor, she suddenly stood up, and banging her right pointer-finger on the table, practically screamed when it seemed that she was going to be acquitted “NO! I am a Rapist! That’s exactly what I did to… to… Tara! *sob* I raped her! *sob* I deserve prison. I demand justice!” She said in-between sobs, demanding justice for Tara and Warren against herself. The judge was aghast and confused “How come Miss Maclay never reported this alleged rape then?” he asked Miss Rosenberg “Was there any anatomical damage to Tara Maclay?, physical evidence? How can there be a crime without evidence that we can prosecute?” His Honor asked her perplexed. “Your Honor, rape doesn’t have to be violent, it often is because the perpetrator is forcing the victim into a sexual situation without the victim’s say-so… but it is often sneaky- not brutal. I simply slipped her a fast-acting-fast-leaving roofee of a sort, a type of aphrodisiac, if you please. We’d been fighting, over an addiction I had, and I figured that if we simply made out it’d make us both happier, but I overruled her consent- hence it- the make-out became rape. It just has to be not consensual physical intercourse- that’s it.” He nodded, now interested “Go on.” “I deprived her of her autonomy, her free will, in essence- and, because I liked caring for her while she was incapacitated, I… *gulp* enslaved her.”

After some debate between the Prosecutor and the Defense Attorney, Willow Danielle Rosenberg was sentenced to no fewer than three years in State Prison for the rape of Tara Maclay, and the attempted murder of Warren Mears., the reason for her reduced sentence was her clear contrition- it was unnecessary to re-enforce the reality that she had done some nearly unspeakable wrongs to these people and their families, so her sentence was limited to the time for the crimes only! She had the possibility of parole after a year, but if she got that- she’d have to do community service for the rest of her sentence, something she would be interested in- for Willow loved defending her neighbors from monsters!

During the trial, it was determined to check if Willow was entirely sane, so a psychiatrist was called in to do an evaluation, the result- “Willow Danielle Rosenberg Does know that she did wrong, she IS in control of her mental faculties, a mental hospital is NOT the proper place for her, as she IS not mentally impaired, any more than anybody else here in the courtroom, but she Would do well to be paying her debt to society, also, she confided to me that it has to do with her religious beliefs, it’s part of her penance, if you please, to have to answer to society for her misbehavior- as a Jewess, she also asked me to convey this information to the court, so as to ensure that justice be done.”- the recommendations of the doctor.

So, hence, Willow and Faith became Cellmates in prison.

Maybe two months after Willow’s trial began.

 

Faith looked up from her ‘ball game’ to a complete shock, to see a beautiful redhead calmly walk into her cell, but the greeting soon turned into hatred on both women’s parts- these females had NEVER gotten along, aside from the very beginning of their relationship., before Faith had gone ‘turncoat’ as Willow saw it, ultimately before Faith had Ever hurt Xander Harris- particularly intimately!

Each woman maneuvered immediately for dominance in the relationship between them, and they got in eachother’s faces! As soon as the guard had left, it looked as if a catfight was about to start! _“How dare she?!”_ would describe both Willow and Faith’s thoughts in regard to the other’s actions- it was immediately clear that these women hated one-another, and were merely looking for a reason to fight! At present it was merely a staring contest, but soon it would erupt into a full-blown fight between these young females- a fight for dominance, and for Willow, an effort to avenge an attack on a man she considered her brother- Xander Harris, whom Faith Lehane had raped a few years ago!

 


	2. Catfight for justice, revenge, and dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow/Faith domination catfight, and for Willow, it's an effort to avenge her 'brother' Xander Harris, of what this 'evil beauty' Faith, did to him when they were eighteen.
> 
> Will include humorous scenes between these two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes for Chapter 2 beginning: Willow knows she’s theologically Faith’s sister, for someone who’s interested in the spiritual, she couldn’t not know that! But, there’s just so much bad blood between them that she cannot get past it. In Willow’s case, her actions are a pursuit of justice for Xander, and for what Faith did to him when they were eighteen, this is at least three years after, but Willow is still upset over that!

**Chapter #2.): Catfight for dominance, and for revenge/justice.**

As soon as the guard had left Willow and Faith together, and left the area, both women got in eachother’s faces! They had their lips pressed together in what Willow would call ‘Resolve-face’, and were trying to stare one-another down, then each woman raised her right hand, extended her right arm out, elbow abducted (slightly bent), and hand out to the side, as if she were going to slap her cellmate across her face! Faith Lehane tried to move her arm, her brain commanded it to move with all its might, but it just wouldn’t move! Then, _Thwack!_ Willow’s right palm connected with Faith’s left cheek, as they were about two feet away from one-another. _“She slapped me! That, that witch slapped me!”_ Faith tried again to return the favor, but again her arm refused to move! Willow cocked her head to the left side, smiled sweetly, and said with mocking kindness “What’s the matter, honey?” Willow’s right was to the door of the prison “can’t move? Awww, guess you’ll have to do as I say, then.” Willow said, with a Clearly false affection, in Faith’s eyes, and Willow then blew her a kiss. “What’s wrong, babe?” Willow asked Faith, feigning innocence. “Why can’t I…” Faith began, clearly confused. “Very simple, b*tch, I’m controlling your muscle-movements, you don’t move unless I let you.” Willow said with a smile, a sweet and affectionate smile, but one of absolute dominance nonetheless.  
As the women stared at one-another in the eyes, Faith sighed in defeat. “*sigh* It seems I’m your property, what do you want, Mistress Willow?” Faith said, basically suing for peace, knowing without her body totally obeying her desires, she couldn’t put up much of a resistance. “Hmm, ‘Mistress Willow’, I kinda like that one.” Will responded, then she put her right hand to the corner of her mouth with her pointer finger up towards her corner of her mouth, as if thinking “I’d **like** a million dollars, but as we’re in **prison** , that won’t do me much good, I’d **like** to be out of here, but as I’m trying to pay for my _sins_ , that won’t do me much good either” Willow tapped her lips with her finger “say, Faith, you’re beautiful, I think I’d like **YOU**!” “You’re beautif… aw crud!” Faith blurted the last two syllables when she figured out what Willow was saying, to which Willow Massively cracked up. As Faith turned away in disgust, Willow could not stop laughing, it was just so **amusing**! She honestly sat down on her bed, after slapping her right leg, out of good humor, laughing uproariously about this situation. Faith was trying to buy Willow off from what often happens in prison- rape, and both knew it.  
Faith had slapped her right leg when she turned away in disgust, and Will found the entire thing too amusing. But, as amusing as Faith was right now- and she **was quite amusing**. Willow felt as though she had made a vow to defend Xander’s honor as a sister would, and a dame (which is what she really wanted to be) would, so she decided to get down to business… [Faith,] Willow mentally commanded, as she stood up, getting back to serious [turn around, and walk to the bed you use, the one you were sitting on when I was shown into my new cell.] Faith found her muscles doing this, without her consent at all! When she got to the bed, she heard Willow’s next set of commands. In reality, Willow was following her at about eighteen inches behind [kneel down, so that your left thigh is touching the mettle of the bed frame, but your thighs are, if a line were drawn through them, at a 45% angle towards the bed] this was conveyed more completely by a mental image. “What is going on?” Faith asked angry, to be beaten in a fight was one thing, but to have somebody else trespass in her Head was something else entirely! _“Did her new mistress have No Manners?”_ [I heard that one, but ok, I get it, so I’ll explain; this is the same telepathic gift that I used to win the fight between us, but now I am also using it to talk to you, to show respect- more than you did my brother (accompanied with a mental image of Xander Harris), when you raped him! Hug yourself and lie down on the bed, with your knees on the floor.] “Hug myself?!” Faith asked, shocked [as if you’re about to do sit-ups, but facing down] it then became obvious that she was about to be abused, but as her body wouldn’t comply, she begged “Please be gentle, Willow.” Willow pretended not to hear the message, she was still to angry with Faith for hurting Xander the way that brunette woman had done, and what she had done to him. Faith swallowed, she felt for sure that Willow was going to do something sexual to her, and it terrified her! Willow simply walked over to be near her arms, she was closest to Faith’s right arm, and, she turned her back to Faith Lehane, and merely sat down on the other woman’s back!  
With Willow sitting on Faith’s back, Faith started squirming to get comfortable, but it was nearly impossible with somebody sitting on her back, and Willow calmly crossed her legs (left over right) and folded her hands in her lap, and looked Faith over. [“Wow, she’s got a nice butt.”] Willow deliberately transmitted to Faith and thought to herself, while thinking _“I’m going to mess her up.”_ to herself. This ‘message’ from her mistress caused Faith to panic, and Willow chuckled in her hatred of Faith. Every time Willow thought of what Faith had done to Xander Harris, she was **LIVID**! The fact that Willow had a sister’s love of Xander couldn’t be stressed enough, and frankly, the redhead was upset with the brunette, for hurting her friend.  
As Willow was sitting on her, she thought _“My b*tch is sure beautiful, but I hate her, but she’s beautiful…”_ her thoughts went back and forth between the two ideas, ironically, it wasn’t because of Faith’s physical beauty that Willow hated her, but because of her abusive treatment of Willow’s friend, Xander.  
Faith was Really freaking out now, she had lost a fight she shouldn’t have lost at all, and now, this witch with lesbian tendencies was Clearly in charge of her! Of course, the fact that Faith Was freaking out was fun for Willow- she knew that the beautiful brunette was her sister in a spiritual sense; she had Never liked her- not one bit, aside from the very beginning, when they had first met… but after that- Faith’s irresponsible attitude, and overt impurity had disgusted the redhead. Willow had spoken to her Rabbi, a fellow named Micah, several times in fact, and he had told her that, as Faith is a Christian woman, both of them share a father in Heaven- God, hence they are sisters… but the “Jewish Princess” had never been able to look at her as a sister- something was blocking her in this venture.  
“Just don’t try to have sex with me, OK?” Faith said, scared. _“She Really is beautiful. Downright sexy…”_ Willow reasoned, [But you’re so hot, Faithy.] Will taunted Faith Lehane, she kissed her left three longest fingers on her left hand (her index, middle, and ring fingers), and then placed them on Faith’s right cheek, all while sitting on her. [What are you doing?!] Faith asked, using the same communications channel Willow had established between them, and freaking out all the more. [Just giving you a kiss.] Will responded, using what she would call PM procedure (Private Message) [Why?] [I want to, and I own you now, and I can, you know, count yourself lucky, you were far meaner to my brother than I am being to you when you forcibly bedded him!] [So, this is vengeance, is that what the case is?] Faith asked telepathically. Willow was determined to be nice, not that Faith deserved it, she destroys everything she touches was Willow’s attitude, but that kindness was Willow’s approach, so she decided to be a gentle mistress to Faith.  
Willow kissed Faith again in the same manner. [Stop it!] Faith demanded. [But I like kissing you, after all, you are a physically beautiful woman, and I am into women.] Willow responded, after all, Faith was a gorgeous woman, when all came down to all. She was a natural beauty.  
Somewhere down the line, Willow’s conscience; what might be called her “Guardian Angel” spoke up in her mind, and informed her that despite the fact that Faith is a beautiful woman, what she’s doing is wrong- to her, and will open a doorway in her mind and heart to the “Ha-Satan” or the Hebrew name for the Devil, and made the intellectual connection between that entity and the First Evil, who can be construed to be the same being! Willow certainly Didn’t want THAT to happen! What she Wanted was to be a **good** Jewess, a heroine, and something of a ‘soldier for Yahweh’ as she thought of it, NOT an evil woman! She Wanted to be like her heroines of her childhood: Judith, Esther, Mary, THAT type of woman NOT like a brutal seductress! She felt bad, like she was crossing a line she shouldn’t cross, and she Wasn’t happy, but on the other hand, she did feel obliged to defend the honor of the man she considered her brother- Xander Harris- She Loved Him, intensely, and this Evil Beauty had actually Raped him! So, on the other hand, Willow Danielle Rosenberg was Angry, and since Faith was at her mercy, she would make the woman who hurt her friend Pay!  
About then, as Willow sat on Faith and thought through her and her cellmate’s situation, it became “lights out” time, and Willow decided to let Faith sleep, but they Would cuddle that night, because Willow enjoyed cuddling, and essentially Faith was her “prison slave-girl”, as Willow reasoned it. As the women got ready for bed, Willow quickly got off of Faith to let her up, she explained to her “I am a cuddle-bug and a hugger, so you’ll have to get used to being close by with me, but as far as “prison mistress’s” go, you’ll be treated relatively well, for I am quite proud of my loving personality… Far better than what you deserve for what you did to my friend!” as the two of them got undressed and ready for bed. Faith was scared, she knew well that IF her mistress decided to try to rape her, she couldn’t put up much of a fight without her muscles functioning, but if Willow was gentle, this Might just be somewhat pleasant for her,,, so long as her cellmate didn’t try to make moves on her, that is!  
Faith got in the bed first, the same bed she had been sat on in, and to her horror; Willow insisted on getting into the same bed as her! Willow laid slightly on top of Faith, and as the minutes ticked by, she kissed the brunette lightly but firmly on the right cheek, using the same telepathic gift to make Faith go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter Author’s Notes: The “Mary” spoken of as one of Willow’s heroines is the Blessed Virgin Mary- the mother of the Messiah, and as I mentioned before, Willow in this story is a Messianic Jewess, she Should know that what she is doing to Faith is Wrong, she is merely blinded by anger towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter Author’s Notes: Neither Willow nor Faith conduct themselves well in the beginning of this situation in prison- their ‘paths’ are NOT to be implemented, except for the insistence on facing one’s misdeeds, that and that alone is the proper trajectory of following them in behavior.  
> There’s never any excuse for the kind of abuse Willow will inflict upon Faith in this story, the reason why they intend to hurt one-another is that they hate one-another. Faith being raped by her mom Would induce Severe behavioral problems in the young woman’s life, and as this is the background of the story- it Can be construed as the ‘psychological stressor’ (as being a victim of child-sexual-abuse and incest (forced) IS believed to be something that Can cause Severe problems for the person who it is done to, and to a girl, her mom is her role-model- so there is the element of betrayal there, plus in this one, her mom was also a prostitute, and a drug-addict… so really, all things considered; Faith is a bit of a heroine in this one, considering what she was up against.  
> As for Willow, she KNOWS that she Should consider Faith to be her sister in a theological sense, she just cannot get past the “she raped my brother” situation, sure she could forgive Faith for taking her best friend away from her, but rape? That is Way worse! So, really, Willow is rather berserk, also, as a gay woman at this time, she cannot stop herself from seeing Faith as an attractive woman- hence: the First Evil will have something of a field day on these females!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Faith's Ultimate Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413511) by [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn)




End file.
